Palm Reading and Boggarts
by Rhett-TheBratPrince
Summary: Raven hasn't been able to get a certain shapeshifter off of her mind, what happens when she runs into the very object of her thoughts and they talk about palm-reading, love and...missing socks? BBRAE fluffy, No Flames, RxR!


**Hey guys!**

**And girls…..haha!**

**Spidey here!**

**So I'm taking a little break from The Supernatural Casefiles of Garfield Logan and I thought, what would my fans love more than one of my infamously fluffy oneshots?**

**So Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, even though I've filed custody over three times….**

**So now, please…..**

**ENJOY!**

****

Raven sighed as she wearily walked down the halls of Titans Tower, her objective to make it to the common room for a **much** needed cup of tea…

Her emotions had been getting more and more restless as of late, which had taken an obvious toll on the young empath.

She winced slightly as the sliding doors opened; the sound loud to her tired mind.

As she silently tread to the kitchen and prepared her tea she couldn't help but notice a set of ratty red socks hanging over the edge of the couch.

Sighing exhaustedly, the half-demon made her way over to the couch and pulled them up forcefully.

When they didn't move, she looked down to see Beastboy looking at her strangely.

"Rae…watcha doin?"

Feeling a slight blush creep over her cheeks, the empath let go of the changeling's socked feet and made her way back to the kitchen.

'_Stupid! How could you just totally embarrass yourself in front of BEASTBOY of all people?'_ she mentally berated herself.

'_You d-don't think he d-doesn't like u-us anymore d-do you?' _timid whispered fearfully.

'_Please, have you seen how great we look? We've got nothing to worry about'_ Brave grinned cockily.

"_Sigh….he's a dreamboat." _Affection breathlessly muttered.

'_Wait for it….."_

'_RAGE SHALL CONSUME YOU MAUHAHAHAHAHA!'_

Raven sighed.

'_Great, the whole gang is here.' _She groaned.

Yep, for any of you who were wondering, it was BEASTBOY that all of her emotions had been going haywire over for the past couple of days.

She didn't know why she never noticed it before, but there was just something about him….

Shaking the thoughts from her mind- she didn't want to get all sappy- she grabbed her mug, cradling it between both of her hands as she made her way over to the common room couch.

Much to her shock, beastboy was sitting upside down with a set of large colorful dark blue and pink lensed glasses on that would circle in a clockwise motion before switching around again.

"Beastboy?"

Looking up the changeling grinned. "Yeah Rae?"

"First off it's Raven" the empath replied, sounding annoyed, "And second….what's with the glasses?"

Beastboy grabbed the glasses and looked at them before shrugging.

"I'm looking for Boggarts" he replied offhandedly, as if it was an everyday conversation.

The half-demon quirked an eyebrow

"Boggarts?" she asked.

"Boggarts" the teen nodded.

"Why?"

Beastboy sighed as he told her rather sadly,

"They've been stealing all my left socks."

She decided not to ask and tentatively sat down beside the saddened teen.

"I'm sure you'll get your socks back" she muttered softly. Awkwardly reaching down to pat his shoulder.

Beastboy grinned up at her and grabbed her hand between his own ungloved ones.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a blush forming on her cheeks.

The boy didn't reply, he just continued to trace shapes on her palm.

The young sorceress's blush continued to grow until beastboy looked up and said "You're emotions have been going haywire, that's why you haven't gotten much sleep lately."

She looked at him wide-eyed, '_how did he know that?' _right when she was about to ask he cut her off; "It's over a person isn't it?"

She felt her ears grow hot as he continued to study her palm.

"Raven….why are you sad?" he asked her curiously as he looked up from her hand to her face and back again.

The girl paused as she considered her answer. She couldn't very well say, _'My emotions haven't stopped talking about you, I can't get your smile off my mind.' _Or '_Because I actually DO dig the pointy-ears.' _That would be waaaaaayyyy to embarrassing to admit. And no way was she going to tell him that it was because she sorta-kinda liked him….ok she really liked him, but she knew he wouldn't return her feelings so she decided to play dumb.

"What do you mean Beastboy?" she asked in her signature monotone. Smirking on the inside, no way he wouldn't believe her…

"Rae, I know you're lying." The boy answered simply causing the girl's eyes to widen slightly.

"You're palm says so." The changeling grinned puckishly.

She quirked an eyebrow at him curiously

"You can read palms?" to which he nodded.

"I used to be in the circus, I ended up being apprenticed to a gypsy who specialized in fortune-telling." He answered offhandedly.

The girl sighed, knowing now that he could tell something was up she had no choice but to tell him the truth.

"Well…I kinda…sorta…like you." She said, barely above a whisper.

Grinning, Beastboy pretended he didn't hear her and asked, "What was that?"

"I like you." She said a little louder.

"Still can't hear you Rae." The boy teased

"I….like…you.." she ground out through clenched teeth as a vein began to throb in her forehead.

"Sorry can you-"

"I LIKE YOU!" Raven screamed standing and about ready to throttle him, she 'Eep'ed!' before sitting back down and looking away; her face now resembling a tomato.

Grinning devilishly the boy scooted over to her, their knees now touching as he whispered "I like you too" He shyly pecked her cheek before turning away.

Her blush grew, but she managed to offer a small smile his way, before her eyes widened.

"Beastboy…" she asked, her voice full of curiosity,

"Yeah?" he smiled.

"Where's your left sock?"

Looking down the green teenager found his left foot bare and his red sock missing.

"Not again!" the teen cried holding his hands up cursing the heavens.

Never seeing the three little pointy-eared creatures laughing wolfishly as they held their new prize

His red sock

**END**

**Soooo, a little different than what I normally do, but I liked it=)**

**Hope you guys did too!**

**Please Review!**

**Spidey out!**


End file.
